PAW Patrol Kart Tour
"PAW Patrol Kart Tour" is an all mobile (iOS, Android) videogame and is the Eleventh installment to the "PAW Patrol Kart" Series. It was released on October 13th. Get Your Race On! Race around tracks based on real world locations! Race with your friends to unlock more characters! Race with up to 8 players! Take on your driving skills in the playground! Prove that you are the best racer EVER! * Easy (50cc) * Medium (100cc) * Hard (150cc) * Extremely Hard (Mirror mode) * Extra Extremely Hard (500cc) * EXTRA Extra Extremely Hard (1,000cc) * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker * Aid * Smoky * Tundra * Ryhs Cups and Circuits * Chase Cup # New York Minute (New York Tour exclusive) # Adventure Bay Arena # New Orleans Raceway R/T/G # Adventure Bay Loop Marshall Cup # Tokyo Blur (Tokyo Tour exclusive) # Rocky Cookie Land T # London Loop G # Wii U Chase Circuit T Rubble Cup # Paris Promenade (Paris Tour exclusive) # Rocky Cookie Land R # Seattle Road Rally R # Mighty Tower Raceway Rocky Cup # Washington D.C Strip (Washington Tour exclusive) # Swamp Circuit # San Francisco Harbor G # Zuma Beach T Zuma Cup # London Loop (London Tour exclusive) # Washington D.C Strip T # Chase Circuit G # Humdinger Peak Skye Cup # San Francisco Harbor (San Francisco Tour exclusive) # Seal Island Raceway # New York Minute T # Tundra Mountain Everest Cup # New Orleans Raceway (New Orleans Tour exclusive) # Adventure Beach Rally # Sea Patrol Raceway # Tokyo Blur R/T Tracker Cup * Seattle Road Rally (Seattle Tour exclusive) * Marshall City * Paris Promenade R * Mount Rubble T Ryder Cup * 3DS Rainbow Road * Wii U PAW Patrol Kart Stadium * N64 Kalapuppy Desert * N64 Chase Turnpike Sweetie Cup * Barkingburg Circuit * Wii U Arctic Icepost * 3DS Music Land * New York Minute R/T/G Chickaletta Cup * Marshall City T * 3DS Rainbow Road R * Tundra Mountain G * 3DS Rocky Rocky Mountain Cap'n Turbot Cup * San Francisco Harbor R * Seal Island Raceway T * 3DS Music Land G * Paris Promenade R/T Arrby Cup * N64 Rainbow Road * New York Minute R/G * Super PAW Hills * 3DS Neo Marshall City Smoky Cup * Vancouver Highway * GCN Pup Pup Jungle * 3DS Chase Circuit * DS Rocky Falls Tundra Cup * N64 Tundra Frappe Snowland * SNES Snow Lake 1 * 3DS Everest Ice World * GCN Icee Land World Tour Cup (Unlocked after completing every cup in every mode) * New York Minute 1, 2, and 3 * Tokyo Blur 1, 2, and 3 * Paris Promenade 1, 2, and 3 * London Loop 1, 2, and 3 * San Francisco Harbor 1, 2, and 3 * Seattle Road Rally 1, 2, and 3 * Washington D.C Strip 1, 2, and 3 * New Orleans Raceway 1, 2, and 3 * Vancouver Highway 1, 2, and 3 = * This is the first "PAW Patrol Kart" game to be released on mobile. * There are FOUR new modes exclusive to certain tracks: # Tricks: This fills the track with loads of ramps and obstacles to trick off of. # Glide: This mode allows you to glide continuously across the track, thanks to giant fans keeping you afloat. # Reverse: This mode changes the WHOLE DIRECTION you're going in, giving a new experience to players. # Anti-Gravity (Exclusive to all Nitro and Retro tracks from the Wii U games): Watch out gliders! 'Cause here comes Anti-Gravity! Originally exclusive to PAW Patrol Kart 8, the racers can now drive on walls, down waterfalls, upside down, and up steep tracks! * The first tracks on the cups are based on real world cities. * Super PAW Patrol Kart * PAW Patrol Kart * PAW Patrol Kart: Super Circuit * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! * PAW Patrol Kart DS * PAW Patrol Kart Wii * PAW Patrol Kart 7 * PAW Patrol Kart 8 * PAW Patrol Kart 9 * PAW Patrol Kart: The Fast and the Furriest * PAW Patrol Kart Tour